The invention relates to golf practice devices, and more particularly to an apparatus for practicing putting.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,831,949 shows a golf putting green made use of a pluralilty of rectangular, planar floor section with alternating ramp sections located between the floor sections. Alternating floor sections are hinged to the intermediate ramp sections. Each floor section includes legs for supporting the putting green. By collapsing selected legs, the floor sections and the ramp sections can be oriented at different inclines relative to each other to provide on undulating path for the golf ball. The golf putting green also includes ball deflecting bars which are adjustable to provide obstacles to the golf ball. The position of the deflecting bars is adjustable. A number of golf ball holes are positioned at one end of the putting green. Plugs are removably inserted in selected golf ball holes to allow for changing the location of the one golf ball hole being used as the target.
U.S Pat. No. 2,871,661 shows a golf putting green made of a flat support base covered by a layer of artificial turf. An undilating surface is provided by bodies which are blocks of wood having curved top surfaces. The bodies are located between the base and artificial turf. The bodies have handles projecting beyond the outer edge of the putting green by which the position of the bodies can be changed. Further, the bodies each have cups into which the ball is to be putted. Selected cups can be covered by plugs to change locations of the target cup.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,892,412 shows a golf putting green formed of a plurality of pads laid end-to-end. The pads can be stacked for storage. Each pad is formed of a base having a top sheet of artificial turf with a plurality of inflatable bags located under the top sheet. The bags are inflated through tubes which extend to the edge of the pad. The pads each include a cup which can be closed by a cover to change locations of the target hole.
U.S Pat. No. 4,114,887 shows a golf putting green made of a flexible grid layer covered by a fabric layer. The flexible grid layer is made of clip-like grid elements interconnecting transversely extending cross bars. Screw jacks are attached to the flexible grid layer along the longitudinal edges of the grid layer. In addition, a link is pivotally connected to the transverse cross bars and is driven for pivotable motion by a double acting cylinder. As the link is rotated, it bend the transverse cross bar to which it is attached. Thus, by activating the jacks, the longitudinal contour of the putting green is changed, and by activating the cylinder the transverse contour of the putting green is changed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,211,417 shows a golf putting green formed of a plurality of planar member of, for example 3/4" thick plywood, fastened together at their abutting edges by fasteners of, for example steel bands 1/4 thick. A layer of artificial turf overlays the planar members. Lifting devices are located at the intersection of four of the planar members. The lifting devices include a ramp attached to the underside of the planar members at the intersection thereof, and a movable wedge. The wedge is moved toward and away from the ramp by means of a rod which extends outwardly past the periphery edge of the putting green. As the wedge is moved against the ramp it lifts the portions of the planar members to which the ramp is attached, thus, creating a contourable putting surface. At least one of the planar members is provided with a cup into which a golf ball is to be putted. The periphery of the putting green is fastened to the base against movement so that the planar members will be distorted upon actuation of the lifting device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,222,568 illustrates a golf putting green having a flat reinforced section upon which the player stands to putt the golf ball and a bendable section extending from the reinforced section. A hole is formed in the bendable section at the far end thereof from the reinforced section. A ball return chute extends from the hole to a location below the reinforced area. Cross members extend across the putting green under the bendable section and are attached at their opposite ends to the frame. Screw jacks are mounted in the cross members and abut the underside of the bendable section. When the screw jacks are turned they raise or lower local areas of the bendable section creating contours. A rack and pinion arrangement can be substituted for the screw jacks. The pinions are turned by means of a shaft which extends outwardly of the edge of the putting green.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,240,637 shows a golf putting green having a putting surface covered with a sheet of fabric. The putting surface is a single sheet of plywood. The plywood surface is supported by height adjustment devices. These height adjustment devices each comprise bolts which extend through captive nuts attached to the plywood surface and engages a nut affixed to the frame. As the bolts are turned by means of handles, they co-act the captive nuts to raise and lower portions of the plywood surface altering the curvature and/or slope of the putting surface. A hole is formed through the putting surface at one end thereof. Ball return channels are located below the putting surface for returnign balls to the opposite end of the putting green.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,611,809 shows a golf putting practice apparatus which has a fixed position shooting area, a fixed position target area with a movable target hole, and a contourable putting surface comprised of interconnected planar sections. The position of the planar sections are changed relative to the horizontal to change the contour of the golf putting surface.